break
by paynesgrey
Summary: A loss shakes apart the team, and Kate tries to subdue the guilt as she turns to Tommy for comfort. Kate x Tommy. Avengers: Children's Crusade Divergent. COMPLETE.


**Author's Notes: Written for the "mini bang" claim for yabigbang on Livejournal. This story is divergent from Avengers: Children's Crusdade #8 and anything implied to have happened after #9 is guesswork. Thank you to holligenet for the artwork. Beta read by airspaniel.**

* * *

**/break/**

Pulling the string back to the anchor point, Kate looked down the arrow at the target. The air went still; everything around her fell into a stark hush, and she cleared her thoughts. Kate fired the first arrow before pulling more; setting, aiming, and firing in brisk succession until all targets around her were sliced in the chest, all struck to the points of their hearts.

She let out a controlled breath, examined her kills and grunted. Number four of the five was about an inch off from the target. The inch grated at her; she'd been trying this move for months now, off and on when they weren't out risking their lives to find Scarlet Witch, and now she was focusing on perfecting it. She still had a lot of work to do.

Yet, she certainly had the time. They all did. After the recent battle with Doctor Doom, they had vowed to take a break - to grieve, to reflect, and more importantly - to train.

_Cassie,_ Kate thought. She shook her head and fought back the stinging tears that always threatened to overtake her the moment she thought of Cassie's sunlit smile, transforming into the deathly pale bloodstained face that had been her friend, her _best _friend, more than just her teammate.

But Kate didn't want to think too much about her now. Cassie's plight had all affected them in different ways, but Captain America had been right. They needed a break. They need to lay low and mourn their friend. They needed to respect her memory.

Though, Cassie would have wanted them to continue on fighting without her, Kate was adamant that they needed this break. Even Tommy and Billy had agreed with her suggestion that they regroup and train with the Avengers immediately. Eli hadn't agreed with her, of course, but thankfully everyone overruled him and he came to his senses.

Really, Kate was sure that Billy and Teddy needed more than time to just take a break. They needed time for each other, and Billy had his own demons to deal with now that the Scarlet Witch was back, and her fate was still unacceptable to him, especially when the X-Men were handing out judgement for her. Billy was right though - did they really have the authority to do that?

Eli had been resolved to train with Captain America or even Bucky if either could spare the time. Kate knew personally that though Eli had coolly declined her offer to train together back at their base, he was still out fighting crime, tagging along with Bucky on all of his personal missions.

Billy and Teddy, however, trained with each other more or less, and there were a few former Avengers here in there willing to train with them. Mostly, Billy tried to learn from the Scarlet Witch, who had made herself available to both him and Tommy as she awaited her judgment.

Tommy didn't see Wanda as much as Billy did, and though he generally liked Pietro, he was stubborn and set out to enjoy his break on his own. Kate decided he must have run circles around the world, going from country to country, blowing up mountains and racing over oceans.

As for herself, Clint Barton was more than happy to train with her when he wasn't out doing his own personal missions. He took time out from video games with Peter Parker to work with her, so Kate supposed she could be thankful for that.

They discussed new trick arrows, harder techniques, and of course, improving Kate's speed at launching her arrows. Kate definitely found it all helpful, but she didn't spend all her time training, and she was content to volunteer at shelters and go back to her roots of civil servitude. She was talked into a few charity balls last month, and her presence around the Bishop household seemed to please her family

Before heading out to another night at the soup kitchen downtown, Kate decided to try her tricky technique again, even though results were still not improving.

She didn't expect to have company at their base in the former publishing house. Assuming she was alone, she almost jumped at the sight of the TV and light on in the living area.

Noticing his silver hair immediately, Kate felt her shoulders relax as she came behind Tommy lounging on the sofa, watching a terrible reality TV program. He was packing away chips with a slight boost of his speed like he was starving.

"Did the run around the world made you hungry?" Kate asked, leaning on the back of the couch and bending over the front next to him. Tommy shrugged.

"I need calories," he said dully. "And maybe a nap."

"Didn't expect to find you here. No heart-to-heart with the family? I've heard Magneto's been around," Kate said conversationally.

Tommy shrugged again, and she caught the quick lip curl at the mention of his so-called grandfather. "If he is, I'm staying far away. Billy's more into that reunion stuff, not me."

"And here I thought you were turning a new leaf and accepting them," Kate said.

Tommy snorted. "I do, but...I just don't want to look at them right now. Not Billy so much, but...after Cassie." His words stopped abruptly. "Whatever, I ran and ran, and hung out with the Runaways for a few days, tried to warm up to Nico but she wasn't having it, so I hung out with Molly and blew up stuff again, and well...after all that, I still couldn't stop thinking about Cassie," he grumbled.

"Yeah, I know," Kate said sadly.

Tommy turned around and Kate caught him staring at her. "Did you train with Barton today?"

"Nah, just me," Kate said. "I've been trying to perfect that one move. The 360 hit in record time. So far the timing is good, but the accuracy..." She mimicked his lazy shrug. "Now I think I need Starbucks before I head out to that soup kitchen."

"What? No hot date with Eli?" Tommy asked, and Kate could tell by the look on his face he was trying to move away from their somber mood. She smirked slightly. It'd been a long while since they'd flirted with each other.

"He and I are taking a break, just like everyone else," Kate said. "We had the strangest argument after Cap told us to lay low for awhile. It wasn't...like the other fights we've had."

"I must have taken off by then," Tommy said, unimpressed that she'd had another fight with Eli again. That was what they mostly did, when they weren't making up later.

"You had, and so did Teddy and Billy. They were more into themselves to notice anyway. I thought Eli and I had issues..." Kate said, her voice trailing off. "But at least they're working through them. Eli wants to channel his frustration by beating up drug dealers and street thugs."

"Boring," Tommy said, waving his hand. "And I know for a fact that Billy and Teddy have made up. It's one of the reasons I'm avoiding them. And the Scarlet Witch. She took us all on a picnic one day under the guise of training. It was like some whacked out version of a Hallmark movie. It kind of freaked me out."

Kate chuckled a little. "I think that's sweet," she teased.

"It was... _trying_ to be sweet. I think she really feels bad about Cassie. We all do, but she feels responsible. She feels bad about everybody," Tommy said. "Like I said, it was weird. Plus, she was trying very hard to avoid the reality that something is going to happen to her. The X-Men and the entire mutant community knows she's alive again, and she knows they're coming for her."

Tommy sighed.

"You want to protect her," Kate said, resting her chin on her palm as she leaned her elbow over the edge of the couch.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't know if I can do anything," Tommy said. "It still feels weird to me. The Scarlet Witch is my mother. Not so much my biological mother, but my...creator. It's too freaky new age for me."

"Tommy...I think you're lucky," Kate said softly, and he turned to her with bemusement. "Don't look at me like that," she said, lightly slapping his arm. "You have two living mothers. Who else gets to be that lucky?"

She pulled her hand back, but he grabbed it before she could lean away. Kate froze. She knew he was a quick one, but it wasn't his speed that surprised her. His expression. Normally, Tommy would throw on that smirk and try to weasel his way into a date or try pissing off either her or Eli, whomever was there in the room. This time, his expression held a strange sense of desperation. His lips pursed, his eyes clear and pleading, and his jaw firmly set. He lightened the grip of his hand over hers, and she felt a slight stroke of his thumb over her palm.

"Skip the shelter tonight, Kate," he said, and the stark look in his eyes continued to confuse her.

She nodded. "You...wanna train?"

"No," he said quickly, and he threw her a light smile. His eyes danced for a second. "We're taking a _break_."

That impulsive gleam was in his eyes, and after her nod of agreement, he took her into his arms and carried her bridal style as he raced through the streets.

* * *

_Oh, Kate, what the hell are you doing with this boy again? _she thought to herself with an inward groan. She had Eli, and even though things were oddly frigid between them, it didn't mean she should go jump back into Tommy's arms - literally - whenever they had a fight.

_He took advantage_, she told herself quickly, but she couldn't help but feel guilty for giving him a spontaneous chance with her. It was subtle; she didn't see it as flirting, but Kate opened up to him enough to show she cared.

That was more than enough to draw Tommy in, to give a him a chance to take her.

He sped them down the streets of Manhattan. Lightening-speed colors and dizzying howls of air rushed outside her vision, and she had to steady herself not to get caught up in the wonder. So she looked up at Tommy, focused on his troubled eyes and excited grin. His arms wrapped her protectively against him, and Kate couldn't do anything but sink into him.

Tommy met her stare, and when her mind was done spinning, Kate realized he'd stopped. There was a breeze of cool air that caressed over her face. She noticed the shades of trees as dusk was approaching.

She spun toward Tommy. "You took me to the park," she said flatly. Tommy jammed his hands in his pockets, and Kate briefly noticed that it was odd seeing him without that skin tight green uniform.

She liked these clothes on him better. Her eyes traced over him lightly before resting on his dangerous smile. Wearing a a light green hoodie and baggy jeans, Tommy looked like a normal boy, and with that, Kate could almost say this was a normal date.

Crossing her arms, she pursed her lips as a single brow arched. "You could have at least let me change out of my training clothes if you were going to take me somewhere."

"It's just a park," Tommy said, but then he winked at her. "If you wanted to get out of those clothes so quickly, you should have told me."

Kate glared at him. "Perv."

"You wish," he said, and he fell into step beside her as they began walking along the paths of the park, admiring the lush green leaves darkening in nightfall. People still bustled around them, and the city was still noisy and organic in the backdrop beyond the trees. They found a park bench by a pretty fountain and gave into the urge to sit and stare at the frenetic waters.

Silence fell over them, and Tommy draped his arm around her. Fewer and fewer people were frequenting the park, and soon they were almost drowned in the steady still of the night. Traffic sounded like a far away echo, and Kate swore she could feel Tommy getting closer to her, leaning against her and lightly petting strands of her dark hair.

"This is nice," Kate said finally. "But it doesn't help me escape thoughts of Cassie, of Scarlet Witch, of...Eli."

"It's not supposed to. I just wanted to get away from our base...and hang out with you," Tommy said, though even as his intentions rang sweet, there was an edge of delinquent boyishness in his tone.

"You still hungry?" she asked, realizing that while he'd had lots of chips, she hadn't eaten anything after her workout, and she still hadn't gotten that Starbucks she'd meant to buy.

He turned to her. "I'm always hungry," he said, perking up.

Kate smiled at him, suddenly grateful for his company. "Good, because the Bishop chefs can whip up a mean tuna casserole in no time."

His brow lifted as he realized what she was asking. He blew out a breath. "Wow. You've never asked me over to your house before."

Kate's smile intensified, her eyes brightening with amusement. "I know. You think you could give me a lift or do we need to take a cab?"

"A cab?" He sounded insulted.

"Yeah, because I'm starving and I don't want to wait," Kate said, and before she could smirk at him again, Tommy scooped her up and darted them off.

* * *

It was odd.

First she had been warring with herself at getting involved with the unpredictable and incredibly attractive speedster again, and then she was inviting him to her home.

She was probably crazy, and perhaps she was just all nerves and angst, still lonely and depressed after what happened to Cassie. She needed company, and though her first thought was to call up Eli - he was avoiding her, and right now, he had made it very clear he didn't want her. That they needed _space._

And so, Tommy was here instead.

Perhaps she wasn't the fool, and Eli was. He was letting her go when she needed comfort the most. Cassie had been their friend - a friend to _all _of them. They needed each other right now. Not fighting, not training, just each other.

Billy and Teddy knew that. (She didn't know what Vision and Iron Lad were up to...probably raging and sulking somewhere in another dimension.) And then there was Eli, who preferred to deal with his pain and rage all alone.

_Well, screw that,_ Kate thought, and she strode over the dark living room before it brightened automatically at their entrance. She motioned for Tommy to have a seat and watched him comfortably flop onto the leather sofa, putting his feet up and grinning at her as if she'd just crowned him King.

Turning from him amused, Kate strode into her father's bar and unearthed an expensive bottle of one of his import reds.

_Oh, teenage drinking,_ she thought. It was cliche, but wine really seemed like a good idea right now. She saw Tommy's eyes dance when she brought it over.

"Now you're talking," he said, and in a swift motion, he sped up his molecules - somehow - and popped the cork effortlessly.

"Show off," she said, and she watched him down the first swig of wine.

"I almost have to in this place," Tommy said, and his gaze swept around the room, taking it all in with awe. "Wow, this is awesome. So...why have you brought me here again? Have you taken me to your mansion to have your rich lady way with me?"

She snorted at him. "Tuna casserole first." Kate took the bottle of wine and took a swig herself. Unladylike, sure, but if Tommy wasn't going to ask for a glass, she wouldn't get one either.

Stone-faced servants brought them their food, and another servant lit the fire. After the first couple of bites, they had disappeared, probably going home for the night, and Kate felt the emptiness of the house umbrella over them.

She and Tommy were alone now.

He gobbled up the rest of the food and zipped around the house to find another bottle of wine. Kate reclined in the couch, feeling the fantastic haze of the alcohol warm her cheeks and shower over her brain. She had taken her shoes off, and she'd rest her aching feet on the large ottoman as Tommy sunk beside her, tapping his toes against hers. She giggled.

"You need to stop drinking this stuff," Tommy said. "You poor ordinary human."

"Oh shut it, I can manage," Kate said. "Don't tell me you used your powers to speed up the effects of the alcohol?" Tommy's eyes glittered. "How pointless is that?"

"Not if I'm taking time to watch you," Tommy said, and Kate could feel him leaning into her. His lips pressed against hers, and he nibbled at her bottom lip teasingly. He whispered, "Why did you take me to your house, Hawkette?"

Kate growled at the pet name, the name she hated and he knew it. "Okay. You got me. I'm lonely. I needed the company." She sighed, and she sat up rigidly in the couch, pulling away from him. She centered herself, trying to sober up. "You can leave any time, if you like."

"Hell no," Tommy said, and he pulled her back, sliding her under his body as they stretched out onto the long couch. Kate felt her core shake involuntarily at his touch, as his warmth cocooned around her body. He shot her a mischievous look before claiming her lips again. Kate instantly melted into the kiss, swinging her arms around his neck and letting him sink into her. His thighs squirmed over hers, pulling apart her legs as she offered him little resistance. His hands traveled, leaving wildfires all over her. When they rested on her breasts and squeezed the already taut sports bra, Kate moaned.

Did she want this? Her head spun, and his hands were inching close to the warmth between her legs. A dark smoke fell over her brain, and an echoing memory of screams, grunting and taunting flooded her ears. Pain began to spider out between her legs, and she felt the scorching phantom touch of raw memory. Hands on her. Hands between her legs. Flesh rubbing against her, pushing her, forcing through the barrier. The smell of blood.

She wailed out a sob and Tommy pulled back immediately, surprised by her tears.

"Oh, shit, Kate, what is it?" Tommy looked horrified, but Kate turned away ashamed, with tears leaking from her eyes without control. She furrowed her brow and began to hate herself in the face of his shocked stare.

"I'm sorry..." Shit. She never told Tommy. Hell, she never even told Eli. And beyond her therapist, she'd only told Jessica Jones, and later, she'd once confided in Cassie.

Thinking about Cassie sent another jagged spike through her gut and Kate winced as a tear escaped. She jerked away from Tommy's comforting hand.

"Sorry, damn, Tommy, it's not you...it's..." She braved meeting his eyes, and he was still worried and shocked. Whatever physical attraction that burst through him had faded away to quick instinctive concern.

"I never told you this. Hell, I haven't told many people this," she said, as he remained silent and let her speak. She calmed herself, sitting with her legs crossed and leaning against the arm of the couch. He mimicked her position and met her eyes, even when she felt the pull to avert them. She met them with courage.

"How I became the way I am...why I choose to be Hawkeye," she said, and she pushed a tumbled strand out of her face and swore again. "Crap, I haven't even told Eli this. I mean, we've done simple sweet stuff, but we've never had a chance... Damn. I knew this was going to happen."

"What?" he asked, and Kate couldn't blame the impatience in his tone.

She met his eyes squarely. "I was assaulted, Tommy. Not too long ago actually, before my sister's wedding. I was violated, felt weak and helpless, and a man over-powered me. I couldn't let that happen again. _Not ever_. So...I trained, I worked out, and I became stronger. I became Hawkeye, not just Kate Bishop, but a superhero, in the only way I could to exorcise my demons." She paused for a beat and licked her lips clean of the tears that had strayed there. "But such demons aren't completely gone. I go crazy when I see women assaulted or oppressed. I want vengeance. I want to stick an arrow into every creep's face and imagine it was him. But...I never could remember his face." She gave him a weak smile. "Probably a good thing, for him, because then he would be dead."

"Damn right," Tommy said, and Kate noticed his clenched fists, his blood boiling underneath his skin, accentuated against his white hair. He was angry f_or_ her.

"Look, it's the past. It's not buried, but I manage it. I still kick ass, right?" she joked.

"But...you won't, you can't..." The words failed him. _Who would have thought? _Kate mused. Words failing Tommy didn't seem right.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take things slow. I know I can work through it and make that step eventually. Shit, I don't even know why it's bothering me now. God knows I've had plenty of therapy," She sighed raggedly in pause. "I never felt this way with Eli," Kate said, and the mention of the other boy's name caused Tommy to sneer, and he looked away and stared at the wall angrily. "I didn't mean it like that." She laid a hand on his forearm and he stiffened. "I just meant, we've never gotten far enough for it to become a problem."

"We kissed in an elevator once. Remember?" Tommy said, changing the subject as he turned back to her. "Did you think about it then?"

"No, you moved so fast I could barely feel anything but speed and heat," she said. He grinned at her. "Crap, that was a fantastic feed into your ego, wasn't it?"

"It's a new one, but I'll take it," Tommy said, and he crawled over to her, and Kate watched as his lips fell only inches from hers. "I can tell you're still spooked, but I really want to kiss you again."

She almost feared the onslaught of images again, but nothing came through but Tommy's allure, his cool handsome face and devilish eyes watching her. "You know, men asking permission like that is lame," Kate said, and she arched toward him. She pulled his face forward and kissed him hard, and after a heated dance of lips and tongues, she reluctantly pulled away. "Thank you, Tommy."

"I should go now, but I'm going to have you first. I promise you that," he said, leaning back from the couch and jumping to his feet. She saw him pick up his discarded hoodie, and Kate wondered when the hell he had the time to take that off to expose his Foo Fighters T-Shirt. The fact that she'd never noticed also scared her. She blinked at him.

"_Have_ me?" she asked, incredulous and annoyed.

"Before Eli does," Tommy said. "When you're ready of course. See you around, Hawkette." He pulled the hood over his silver hair, and he smiled with a wave before dashing off.

Kate stared at the spot where his smile had been, and her mind fell into a disappointed daze. She had wanted him. Damn, she had wanted him _bad_, but her mind and memories had slammed on the brakes.

* * *

That night, Kate didn't have her usual dreams about Cassie's pale, lifeless face, or about the bruises and scorches all over her broken body.

She dreamed about Tommy, about joking with him, teasing him, and shutting down his obvious attempts to flirt with her and get her into bed. She dreamed that he'd dashed them across the ocean, taken her to Japan, and they enjoyed a Cherry Blossom festival without knowing much Japanese. They ate sushi and pot stickers and Tommy scooped up five koi fish from a vendor, only to turn around and give them to awestruck children.

She woke with a smile on her face, but she cursed the haunted memories that had stopped her intimacy with Tommy the night before.

Maybe she just wasn't ready. Or maybe she was still guilty for turning to Tommy when she and Eli were on a break.

That couldn't be it, even though Kate always did feel torn by them. This break was becoming more poignant than she could have ever imagined. She wondered idly how the others were doing, or if Eli knew she was straying and wanted her back.

"I'm such a bitch," Kate said, almost feeling heartless.

When she arrived at their base, Kate half expected Tommy to be there to greet her. Who was she fooling? She _wanted_ him to be there. She wanted to kiss him again and feel his hands on her, testing the limits to see if her sensual dreams had cured her.

He wasn't there, but her eyes widened by the sight of flowers on the counter in the kitchen. There was a note, and Kate smiled instantly as she read it.

_Just remember, I only bring flowers to girls I know I'm going to sleep with. - Tommy_

_PS. I saw these and thought of you, but you smell better, so don't blame me if they reek._

Kate laughed and shook her hand, recognizing the flowers immediately. Like the cherry blossoms from her dream. She hated to think this could be more than just a coincidence.

* * *

She found only failure in trying to perfect her 360-move with thoughts of Tommy clouding her mind. Moreover, she fell into a battleground of her thoughts, between choosing to hurt Eli and giving Tommy a chance, or to once again flake out on her own advances toward Tommy and lose the chance to be with him, probably forever.

Kate was well aware that Tommy wasn't the sort to be patient either. That, and he didn't need to be. He could pretty much pursue and obtain any girl he wanted, and she hated that such thoughts sparked immediate jealousy in her.

Kate Bishop did not get jealous.

Her first instinct was to find Eli and talk with him. She knew she was going back on the agreement to take some time away from each other. She didn't understand it, really. With Cassie gone, she needed Eli more than ever. But he wasn't there. Tommy was.

It wasn't really Eli's fault. Like everyone else on the team, he dealt with his pain differently. Plus, he was always loyal to her, and one little break and Cassie's death shouldn't paint him as the bad guy in this picture. Kate knew that at least.

It was her fault, and she supposed he'd expect this from her eventually. She was the one who faltered. She was the one that gave Tommy the crumbs of her interest. And Kate was interested. She couldn't help _not _being interested in him. Tommy Shepherd thrilled her and scared her in ways that no one else ever had.

She supposed the fear she felt toward was what had brought up the memories, but there was a disconnect. She feared falling for Tommy, of letting him into those deep dark places she'd denied access to all others.

She couldn't bring herself to figure out why she couldn't let Eli into those places, or why, in all those times they've spent together, that she never had.

Kate's search for Eli at this time wasn't easy. First, she went to the streets, scoped out the usual hot spots where he beat up thugs and busted thieves. She sought out Vision to find him, but her teammate was as elusive as Eli, or - more accurately, he didn't want to be found.

So, Kate tried to find Eli at home. She'd stopped over several times before finding the courage to ring the bell. When his grandmother answered, Kate had to swallow a lump in her throat. She cleared it, and met Mrs. Bradley's curious eyes.

"Mrs. Bradley, I'm Kate Bishop, a friend of Elijah's. Um...I was wondering if he was home?" she asked, stiffening in the woman's presence.

The recognition in the woman's eyes made Kate wince. So, Eli had told his family about her. She hadn't even told her father and sister about him. What a crappy girlfriend she was.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Bishop. I'm sorry but Elijah isn't here. He's been abroad for a couple of days now," she said.

"Abroad?" Kate asked surprised.

"Please, won't you come in? I was just making some coffee," she offered, opening the door to invite her inside. Kate hesitated. Damn, and here she had come this way to break up with the woman's grandson. She felt even crappier.

"Okay, thank you," Kate said demurely and was led inside. Faith, as she asked Kate to call her, led her to the kitchen table. Kate took in the modest settings of the house. She recalled being here once before, late at night when his family was sleeping and Eli had made a quick trip home for some supplies. Kate had to admit, she liked the place better in the afternoon sunlight. It was cozy, smelled of fresh berries, and radiated family history. She felt quite welcome here, even in its moderate space.

The coffee was good, and Faith talked about her grandson's impromptu mission accompanying James Barnes somewhere. Kate nodded in understanding, knowing Eli would jump at the chance to follow Bucky anywhere. She caught the worry in Faith's eyes and felt the urge to reassure her.

Kate put a hand over the woman's fragile forearm. "He'll be okay. If anyone can come home without a scratch, it's Eli."

"Thank you," Faith responded, though Kate wondered if she'd helped the woman's fears at all. Yet, Kate could see that she hadn't expected her empathy.

"I should go," Kate said after a beat. "Eli and I had a bad argument before he left. Um, our friend...well, she was badly hurt. I just wanted to see him and talk to him."

Kate averted her eyes from the woman's face. The woman patted Kate's hand and numbly, Kate fell in step behind her as she led her to the door. Kate felt even worse for her true intentions for coming here.

But she couldn't lie to Eli. She couldn't deny her feelings either. She hated that she was rationalizing her impulsive feelings for Tommy by hurting a good man like Eli.

_It is what it is_, Kate told herself, and she thought perhaps she could wait until Eli got back. They could talk. She could at least cool her loins and avoid Tommy until the team reassembled. She could find comfort in Cassie's death in some other way.

Kate could tell herself all those things like a mantra, and perhaps, somehow it would work.

But she feared running into Tommy, how she would crumble under his intense looks and his touch on her skin. She feared caving into him if he sought her out himself.

* * *

Damn it, she was going to just do it. She'd find Tommy, talk to him, and then get it over with. She would find comfort in him, and then that would be done, and she' d be prepared for the consequences with Eli.

It was a monumentally stupid plan, but Kate was enticed by the challenge. She liked the idea of staying faithful to Eli among all her raging hormones - and Tommy's. And if she couldn't fight it, well, then maybe she should just give in to Tommy before things got too serious with Eli.

She sighed. She was going to get into so much trouble with Tommy. Trouble, she thought, was her Achilles Heel. Why was she so attracted to it? Did she really have something to prove?

Her therapist would have had a field day with this. It was too bad Kate was in no mood for therapy - not that kind anyway.

She suited up in her training gear, and she camped out in the base again, alone, practicing her 360-move again and hoping Tommy came over. She was convinced that it was sexual frustration that prevented her from perfecting it, and once her tangled thoughts about mourning Cassie and finding comfort in Tommy unwound themselves, maybe she could finally master the move.

Damn, and her rationalizations were getting worse as well.

Behind her, Kate glanced at her clean duffel bag in the the corner of the training room. Inside it was a new set of clothes. She felt awfully slutty for presuming anything, but she wanted to be prepared, and if Tommy was going to come around, she would rather have a chance to get out of her sweaty clothes than trying to make a move in them.

After hours of grating loneliness, Tommy finally showed up, and Kate had the urge to rip his head off before she pounced on him. Instead, she kept a cool head, tried her 360-move again, and while he watched, her usual stray inch from the mark turned into a half inch.

_Well, well,_ she thought. She hated that any of her crazy notions about unresolved sexual tension had any merit, but maybe she was right.

"Almost," he said, grinning at her and chugging down a Sundrop.

She turned around and smirked at him. "It must be your presence."

He continued to grin in the heavy silence. Their eyes met, and the tension was so thick Kate felt like she'd choke on it. Instead, she shifted on her heels and roamed her eyes over his body fast, and arched a brow.

"I could use a target," she said. She aimed the arrow at him, and with a confident air, as usual, he didn't flinch. Tommy seemed amused.

"You could never hit me in a million years," Tommy said.

"Awww, you're not even going to let me try?" she said with a pout.

"Seriously, I'd have to slow down for you to even have a chance, and that wouldn't be fair, now would it?" he said.

"You really think I'm that slow?" she asked, a bit miffed, though she continued to point the arrow at him.

"Yes, but it isn't your fault," he said, coming toward her and tracing a slow, sensual figure down the shaft of her arrow. Kate licked her lips. "You are just a human."

"I know that should insult me, but it doesn't," she said. She brought the arrow down, and strode away from him. She grabbed her duffel bag, and she turned back toward him. "Oh, thanks for the flowers the other day. That was sweet."

"Isn't it Valentine's day or some garbage couples' holiday? I thought you'd like them," Tommy said, trying to be as rude as possible in his tone, but failing. Kate was still touched.

And horny, but she had a feeling he already knew that.

"You were trying to get in my pants," she said. "Admit it."

"Ha, of course," he said, with another sly smile. "But you already guessed that. Going to the shower?"

She threw him a coy glance. "Yes, but unfortunately alone," she said, and she heard him sigh out 'damn' before she walked away.

* * *

He was still there when she came out of the shower, fresh and clean, wearing skinny jeans and a purple bra that could be seen through the thin, fitted T-shirt. He had the TV on again, and he was dipping into their stash of strawberry pop-tarts.

"Eating again," Kate said, as she plopped down next to him. Tommy turned to her and his eyes went straight for her chest.

"Have that talk with Eli yet?" Tommy asked, taking a bite out of a frosted square. Kate dipped in and snatched away the last one in the box, earning a pout from him.

"No, I couldn't find him. Apparently he's "abroad" with Bucky. At least, that's what his grandmother told me," she said.

Tommy winced. "You talked to his grandmother."

"Yeah," Kate said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Which means..."

"No," she said sternly, and she was already turning to him, pushing away his food as she stretched on top of him on the couch. Her lips were on his, shocking him. He tensed for a moment, and then he gave in, letting her delve her tongue deep within his mouth. He pulled her closer, and her arms went around his neck as she straddled him, searching for his heat.

"Shit," he said between her kisses, and when her tongue traced over his bottom lip, he took her again, tasting and nipping her until she moaned against his teeth. Quickly, she shifted and drew the thin T-shirt over her head. Her dark hair spilled out over them, ghosting against his skin as he wrapped around and unhooked her bra. Her breasts fell into his palms, and he squeezed. She arched her back, and he drew one of them into his mouth, teasing and sucking. She let out a strangled sigh as he moved to the next, and then he brought her back, diving into her mouth again.

She rocked against him, wanting him so badly, taking all she could get. Her mind sunburst into a white blaze, and she put a wall up, keeping the echo of shadowed memories at bay. She wanted him, and as Tommy kissed her, touched her so fast and tenderly at the same time, it made her feel alive.

It made her thankful for life. For her life when she could have been the one who died. Poor Cassie. Why couldn't she be alive, too, like her?

Kate wanted more. She wanted their clothes gone, and when she pulled at Tommy's shirt, he freed himself of it and she leaned in and trailed her tongue up his chest. Salt, male and refreshing like a breeze. Oh, where had he run to today? She swore she could taste his travels on his skin, in his hair.

Her hands found the button of his jeans, fiddled, and as Tommy kissed her, Kate couldn't even feel the pooling tears. When his fingers wiped them away, she wilted as he pulled back.

The frenetic crest that had built up between them had dulled to calming waves. Kate looked up at him, and she felt her stomach lurch at the expression on his face.

"You're still not ready," he said, almost chiding her. His eyes seemed to cloud over with frustration, but his mind was made up. Tommy wasn't going to force her, not when she wasn't in her right mind, or even in her right heart.

As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't do that, and Kate knew it.

He frowned at her. "You're trying too hard."

"You're kidding," she said flatly, wiping away an already drying tear. "This? I don't know what this is."

"Yes, you do, idiot," he said, rather gently despite the severity of his tone.

Kate let out a ragged sigh of frustration. "Damn, and I was really going to do it too. I needed to," she said with an unladylike pout.

"It's not going to solve anything," Tommy said. "Well, maybe for me it would. I've wanted you since I first met you."

Kate lifted a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Oh, God, don't say that. It makes it even harder." She let out an exasperated whine and said, "I must be broken. My therapist should order the jacket now."

"Geez, Kate, will you knock it off?" he said, grabbing her arms and shaking her lightly. "You are not broken. You just...damn him anyway, you don't want to do this to Eli. And not over Cassie either. I know how you must feel, and I want you, and you know I do." His voice trailed off. "Look, we both know that this will feel good right now, but I honestly don't want to piss Eli off." Kate shot him a look of disbelief. "I know, I know. In other circumstances I'd have had you already, back at your place, even after you told me that. I would have waited around, tested the waters, and then taken you until breakfast. Then I would have sped all the way to hell and back just to brag in Eli's face."

Kate blushed.

"But damn it, Cassie's _dead_, our _friend_, and I really don't want to see any more of my teammates hurt. Not like this," he said, and she met his clear eyes and gaped. She could read him so clearly. Tommy Shepherd hated being the noble one here, but he was. Kate couldn't believe it, but Tommy had come a long way since they'd busted him out of mutant juvie. Tommy wasn't as sociopathic as much as he led on, and Kate was starting to really see that he had a heart, and a good one too.

Did Billy and the Scarlet Witch do that for him?

No, not just them. It was Cassie, the other Young Avengers, and hell, even Eli did that for him.

Tommy was growing up, and here Kate was acting like a fool.

"Okay, I feel stupid and embarrassed," she said, averting her eyes and looking for her shirt.

"Don't," he said. "I really want to say screw it to all I've said and take you right now."

"Why don't you?" Kate found her bra and was already hooking it back on. She saw the defeated look in Tommy's eyes. She managed a small smile before meeting his intense expression. However, she was surprised when his grim look turned into a confident smirk.

"I don't need to take you away from Eli under duress. I will steal you from him in fairer ways," Tommy said. He traced a finger down her cheek and tapped her nose. "Now that I know that you want me."

Kate eyed him, stunned at his bravado. Really she shouldn't be surprised he'd behave this way, but after that noble white knight act, she wasn't prepared for the whiplash back to his old, arrogant self.

She relaxed a little and cupped his hand still on her cheek. "Thanks, Tommy."

"You owe me," he grumbled.

"I do," she said softly, giving him another coy smile.

"We all grieve for Cassie and you work things out with Eli, okay? Then, you can see if I'm still available," he said with a cocky wink.

Kate shook her head. "You make it sound so simple." She let out another sigh and rose from the couch, feeling oddly at peace after this even though she didn't sleep with Tommy. Perhaps it was because she didn't do anything stupid that made her feel at ease.

"So, what do you say, Hawkette?" he asked, cocking his head at her.

"I say... that you have a tempting proposition," she said, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest and sized him up with a smirk. "I wonder, can you really take me out on a proper date then?"

Tommy scoffed at her. "Baby, I move too fast for dating," he said.

"Well, I don't," she said. She leaned in and traced a finger down his chest, still bare from their recent tussle. She could feel him vibrate under her touch, but that devilish grin was still in place on his confident face.

His cocky eyes watched her, intrigued when she added, "But I suppose, if things do work out, we could always meet each other somewhere in the middle."

END


End file.
